The Fodder Ninja
by Flawless Massacre
Summary: Something i decided to write after reading jbern's 'Bungle in the Jungle: A Harry potter Adventure.' One-Shot, Youfic. This is a Tribute to all The Fodder Ninja of the Narutoverse.
1. Leaf Fodder

The Fodder Ninja One-shot, Youfic.

Who would have thought, that you'd meet your end here? You certainly did not. You'd like to think that you would die in a shower of glory, Taking many bad guys with you to the afterlife! Your comrades would all be watching when you made the sacrifice that saved them! And paved the way to future victories! It's a nice thought, is it not? To live on in eternal fame, and have your own place secured in history? To be more than some Fodder Ninja?

Instead, you've taken to hiding behind a tree, while the cause of your recent thoughts quickly surround you and slowly decrease your chances of making it to that epic battle with your sought-after shower of glory! You can hear the tauntingly loud footsteps of a man on the other side of the tree. A cocky voice of the sound-nin calls out to you.

"This guy is weak! Hurry up and come out, this is taking too long!"

You pout, that is rather rude. They do have the numeric advantage and you've been running for quite a while. Your fellow Chuunin were killed in the initial attack. You feel quite pleased that you managed to get one of the bad guys before you were forced to run. You do a quick inventory of your person. The results help to lower your mood.

Nine kunai, two shuriken, an exploding tag, a smoke bomb, and a roll of wire. You heart sinks as the feeling of your impending death presses down on you. Why did this happen to you anyway? You were supposed to be watching the Chuunin exam finals; instead you were drafted into patrol duty! This wasn't meant to happen to you, you were meant to be a legend! Right?

You sigh, well if you're going to die, May as well take as many of those bastards with you as you can!

"Why are you attacking Konoha Chuunin?" The bad guys usually like to gloat, right? Keep them talking. You slip you hand back into our weapons pouch, and retrieve two kunai and the roll of wire. You thread each end of the wire to the rings on both the kunai. Once you've finished your preparations, you take a deep breath and hope you don't get to say hello to your fellow Chuunin anytime soon.

"Attacking lowly Chuunin? Our lords plans are much bigger then that! Were attacking Konoha itself! We will burn it to the ground!" he finishes his declaration with some textbook maniac laughing. This guys a little not right in the head isn't he? You're slightly miffed about the lowly comment. But it's doesn't really matter this will end with either them or you dead.

The man's laughter is getting quite annoying isn't it? It lets you know where he is standing though. You slide your hands across your body, take another deep breath, and let the chakra enhanced kunai fly. You're up and around the tree as soon as the kunai are out of sight.

The laughing man's not laughing anymore, he dodges towards you as the kunai curves around him and back towards the tree, the wire pulls taunt and he's pulled bodily against the tree with a thud and a gasp. You introduce a kunai to the back of his neck, a satisfying squelch and a spray of blood later, and you're chances just jumped up.

You dive back into the foliage as kunai rain down to where you were just standing. You roll out of the dive and jump to the nearest tree, using chakra to stick you run up and attempt to flee a second time. Your peripherals catch sight of the other male ninja on your right flank, you use chakra to stop your forward momentum, and drop off the side as more kunai and shuriken lance the defenceless tree you just occupied.

You land in a crouch on a lower branch, and use the branches natural spring to dive back at the ninja with kunai in hand, it clangs against his in a shower of sparks, you shift sideways and pull back your kunai as he loses his balance, the kunai in hand makes its way under his rib cage, and tears the flesh on its way out his back.

The man's in shock, he slips off the branch into a flailing freefall ending with a crunch, a broken neck, and a mouthful of dirt. Before you can get your hopes up, a kunai tears its way into your left shoulder with a stab of searing pain, you gasp and throw yourself backwards, avoiding the following heel drop.

You land with a thud and a sharp pain in your ankle, you wince, it's definitely not broken but it will impede your movement. The kunai in your shoulder hurts like hell, no time to worry about it as the only female member of the team, showers you with more kunai.

You dive to the side, and roll on your good shoulder. Your hand slips into your weapons pouch. It's too late she's already on you, a kunai slides its way into your stomach and a shower of blood sprays over the both of you. You gasp in agony as she pushes it all the way through.

She's invading your personal space now, she whispers in your ear.

"You're finished! Konoha would have burned whether you survived or not! A Chuunin like you can't make a difference." She appears slightly hysterical, it might be you though, and everything is getting hazy now.

"You sound-nin sure talk a lot." You manage in a weak voice and slap your lone explosive tag to her back. You wrap your arms around her and pull her to you tightly. Blood is everywhere, but it doesn't matter. The fear in her eyes is worth the pain that comes from the kunai pushing into your wounded shoulder.

You're last thoughts as the explosion consumes you both are, 'at least I got my shower of glory'.

End


	2. Sound Fodder

The continuation of The Fodder Ninja, Originally a One-shot, but I have reasoned that I like the style a little too much and have decided to continue writing it at my leisure. This follows the Fourth member of our Sound-nin team that was defeated in the first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fodder Ninja: Chapter Two.

The faint sound of sizzling reach's your ears as you sit concealed on a branch, above and behind the only other visible occupants of the forest. Who would have thought, that you would see two enemy ninja's hugging, in the middle of a fight to the death of all times. Seems a bit out of place, doesn't it?

You blink in confusion, Why would your teammate be hugging the enemy ninja? Was she a double agent? Had she switched sides? Perhaps she was in love?!

In the midst of battle, Fighting to stay alive, she falls prey to the underdog and his manly charms, falling desperately in love with the enemy ninja!

The sizzling brings you out of your rampaging imagination, it had become louder and you could swear that your teammate had a look of fear on her face? You don't know her very well, in fact this mission is the first time you have even seen her, not including the mission briefly as you had just been assigned to this team for the invasion.

But fear is a fairly easy emotion for a ninja or even a civilian to pick up. Maybe she was scared of hugs?

Hah! Isn't that a Funny thought, The silent but deadly Ninja that performs acrobatic leaps and powerful elemental attacks, but becomes weak at the knee's in the face of physical affection!

You shake yourself, Shouldn't you be paying more attention to the matter at hand?

The sizzling has become deafening within the silent forest, almost completely overshadowing the ragged breaths of the two hugging ninja.

The element of surprise had played a big part in the almost complete defeat of the team of Leaf-nin's. They had come across the patrol at the right point at the right time, just like the Intel had said. They had surrounded and attacked, the first three Leaf-ninja had died instantly.

A Kunai to the head does that.

However as karma would have it, this man, the fourth member of the Leaf-nin team, had managed to kill two of your teammates, and is now hugging the third. The sudden silence of the forest forces you to pay attention to what is occurring. The silence doesn't last

The Leaf-nin's ragged voice pierce's through the silence, his words are said painfully, but with a distinct edge of triumph. "You sound-nin sure talk a lot."

You blink in confusion, what does that have to do with anything?

An explosion rocks the clearing, with a deafening bang, showering the forest in debris and parts of the affectionate ninja's. You peek out from behind the branch you had hidden behind, and take in the sight of the carnage that lay before you. Everything clicks into place and you decide to pay further attention to what happens around you in the future.

You slide behind a tree and continue towards Konoha with a new task in mind, regroup. That is what your superiors had said wasn't it? "If any of you die, the survivors are to regroup and continue with the invasion, once the patrols are down, everyone to the village proper. Konoha must fall."

You leap onto the nearest tree and stick to it with Chakra, another hop and your speeding through the tree's at top speed. There aren't any bad feelings for your team's demise, nor any lingering self-doubts, you didn't know them, and you've got your orders.

You hear a thunderous Bang in the far distance and a shockwave rushes through the forest, you close your eyes and raise your hand in front of your face. It stops, and you bring your hands back down, your hands and the front of your clothing are now speckled with sand. You blink and pat the sand off your torso, whatever the hell that is, you know for sure that not going anywhere near it.

A few more hops and a wall with a large portion missing appears in your line of sight. Your slightly unnerved, you had hoped you would have met up with another team that had been charged with patrol killer, before you reached Konoha. Despite your sudden feeling of loneliness, you stealthily make your way to the wall and peek over.

Things actually look favourable to your side of the invasion, that's good, you don't really like to lose do you?

You spot a group of ninja fighting, A sand-nin and two sound nin against, four Leaf-nin. Should you help them? despite the numerical advantage the Leaf-nin's looked to be loosing. The decision is made for you when one of the sound-nin spots you and gives you a meaningful look.

You pout, they are winning why do you need to help them? You pull out a Kunai and four Shurikens, you toss the Kunai into the air and take aim with the throwing stars. The stars rip through the air, and the Kunai lands snug in your clothed hand. The Leaf-nin you had originally targeted dodges, but the stars tear through the flesh of the Leaf-nin besides him.

He falls to the ground with a startled yell of pain.

You give yourself a mental pat on the back for good aim, and run full speed towards the battle. You jump in to the fight between the two smallest ninja of the group, and try to flank the Leaf-nin. The sound nin takes a elbow to the stomach, you see your opening and your Kunai slides below the Leaf-nin's shoulder blades with a spray of reddish mist.

You tear it out of his side and kick him to the ground, he is alive but he can't move. Paralysed? You'll have to remember that. You grab his hair and pull his head of the ground, the Kunai meets his neck, and one more Leaf-nin, is less likely to kill you in your sleep.

You hear the distinct sound of incoming death in the form of flying metal as you turn and face the battle, you lean back in time for a Kunai to slice through the bridge of your nose, and continue on to end the life of your fellow Sound-nin.

You stare at the Kunai lodged between his eyes. That is quite unnerving isn't it? You jump to your feet and turn to find that your the only Sound-nin left in the area.

And apparently they got reinforcements.

Five against one? All things considered you don't believe that your Karma is of the 'Good' type like the Leaf-nin that killed your previous team.

You feel the urge to speak, for the first time today.

"Did you just summon a bunch of Ninja's in one turn?" You query politely through pursed lips. "That's against the Ninja rules isn't it?"

You blink, for the countless time today and decide that those were horrible last words. The Leaf-nin's stare at you funny for a second, before a blur of motion and they are all moving.

To your credit, you manage to avoid the first three swipes of their Kunai, before one clips your left leg. It's all downhill from there, as they continue to blur around you, tearing gashes as they go. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, but none of that is happening.

Although there is something that strikes you as funny and is imprinted on your mind, even considering the situation.

"Huh, I guess that means she was afraid of Hugs." The Knife descends, a splatter of blood later and all is Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to "CardGamesFTW" of for his Extremely funny quote ' "Did you just summon a bunch of Ninja's in one turn?" - "That's against the Ninja rules isn't it?" '.

The Writing of this story will be random at best, so, don't be expecting anything to soon.

As before Comments would be appreciated, so leave one if you please.


	3. Sand Fodder

The Fodder Ninja – Chapter 3

A thunderous crash echoes around you, as you lie still on the stone pathway, blood pooling around you.  
Not your blood of course, the blood of the sound-Nin that graciously died for your continued survival.

Not that he would have thanked you, considering you may or may not have pushed him into the way of the Kunai.

Either way, you had managed to fool the Leaf Nin into thinking you had taken the Kunai to the throat, a nifty little genjutsu that you had picked up along the way.

You're thoughts are interrupted as you are showered with debris, the three giant snakes smashing their weight against the mass that is Konoha's Great wall, seem to be the culprits.

The wall appears to hold for a while, but the three snakes crank it up a notch and the wall is blasted away in an impressive display of force.

No longer impeding the movements of the snakes, they move to bypass the wall through the newly created door.

You're struck with the idea that you should move, lest you be trampled, you push yourself on to all fours and hop onto a rooftop.

You scan the rooftops, and spot the arena, in that general direction there are also few Ninja confrontation. The closest one is, two female Leaf-Nins, squaring off against a large group of sound Chuunin.

You quietly make your way closer; you could group up with these guys and improve your chances of survival.

Those happy thoughts are dashed, when one of the Leaf-Nin, fling themselves into the air and begin to spin at incredible speeds, crashing right into the group and killing roughly half.

The Nin-dogs that had been previously unseen jump into the fray and start tearing away at the sound-Nins.

You use common sense, and leave this group to their demise, continuing stealthily onwards to the arena.

Combat seems more common the closer you get to the arena, you toss a Kunai at a Leaf Genin and score a bullseye as it seeps into his temple.

The kids teammate fly into a rage and head directly at you.

You block his Kunai with the plating on your glove, and plant your other hand in his stomach. He keels over and you introduce a knee to his face.  
His head snaps violently back, and you send him to the next life with a crushing punch to the throat.

The remaining kid has already been dealt with, so you jump into the fray with another sand-Nin.

You briefly remember seeing him before, your average arrogant standover guy. It's almost funny to see him struggling against a younger less experienced opponent.

The Leaf-Nin, parry's Arrogant-Nins Kunai, and sends a fist at his face, the man ducks, only for a foot to connect with his skull.  
The kid pins the guy with his weight, and stabs the guy in the face. You blink in surprise, a Genin beating a Jounin, doesn't happen every day.

You focus on the kid; he seems to have spotted you.

"You fucking-"the kid starts.

You wave him off and leap at him, he attempts to place a fist in your face, turnabout is fair play and you dodge, smashing your open palm into his face, lifting him off the ground in the process.

You introduce him no so gently to the concrete.

Your watch the blood pool around your feet, another face joins yours in the reflection of the blood.

You look up slowly and smile weakly, as the face of Jiraiya of the Sannin Stares down hard at you.

Pain erupts in your face; you stare at the sky as you speed through the air, you manage to turn and slide across the ground to a stop.

Turns out Jiraiya seems to be too fast for you to follow. He's walking across the concrete towards you.

He's getting closer, but you've made up your mind. Your hand slides into your weapon pouch and you pull out two Kunai.

You stand up and stumble slightly; you are soon running full speed at a certain death that awaits you.

You swipe at him with one of the Kunai, and he moves the bare minimum to avoid it, you send more swipes at him, and it's apparent that your getting nowhere fast.

You avoid a punch to the skull, but can't avoid the follow-up, which sends you spinning back a couple of metres.

You rub your chest, Damn but he hits hard! You stand up and begin seals to one of the few offensives Jutsu you have learnt.

Fairly weak, however if used in the right circumstance great for a making an opening, you slam your hands on the ground and spikes of earth rise towards your own personal grim reaper.

Your running by the side of the rising spikes, in your attempt to flank your opponent, the ploy works and Jiraiya manuaver in the direction you were counting on, and you leap into the air coming down hard with a Kunai.  
Your hopes are shattered and so is your arm as he swats it away without even turning to you.

You are once again on the floor and wonder how many times it has been today, the pain in your arm confirm it to be broken.

You stand once more and your right arm is dangling limply by your side, you look to Jiraiya who turns to face you.  
A blur of motion indicates he is moving, you dodge his kick, and try to jump away from him, he grabs your broken arm and pain lances through it.

The last thing you see as blood sprays through the air is the anger filled stare of a Legend.

End.


End file.
